Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a hook assembly, and more particularly, to a hook assembly convenient for use and capable of being easily separated from a bonded surface.
Description of the Related Art
In order to hang keys, small articles, cloths or the like on a certain projecting element at homes, businesses or other venues, projecting nails are used by driving in nails into a wall or hooks are used by attaching hooks to a wall. Ends of hooks are bent such that a user may hang objects such as keys and the like thereon. As a method of fixedly attaching a hook to a wall, a method of driving a nail in a wall and fixedly hanging a hook thereon or a method of attaching a tape to a rear surface of a hook to then be attached to the wall are present.
Thereamong, the method of fixing a hook by driving in a nail has an advantage in that the hook may be firmly fixed and may support heavy articles, but a wall surface may be damaged, and particularly to a beginner, a user may suffer injuries while driving a nail in a wall. Unlike that, the method of fixing a hook by bonding a tape to a rear surface of the hook has negative characteristics that the weight of articles able to be supported thereby may be changed depending on adhesive strength of the tape, while this method has positive characteristics that the hook may be easily fixed without the damage to a wall surface.
In recent, as an adhesive for an adhesive tape used to fix a hook, a pressure sensitive adhesive (PSA) has been used much. When a PSA adhesive is used, ease of adhesion is provided and adhesive strength is maintained for a predetermined time, and in a case in which the attached hook is no longer required later and the separation of the tape from a wall surface is required and performed, residuals on or damage to the wall surface may be reduced. The separated hook may be reused by re-attaching an adhesive tape to be attached to other walls or the like.
However, in the case of an easy separation of a hook obtained by only lowering adhesive strength of an adhesive tape as in a PSA adhesive, the lower adhesive strength of the adhesive tape is continuously, the easier the separation of the hook is. In this case, the weight of objects able to be hung is relatively limited. Therefore, the development of a technology for easily separating a hook from a wall surface or the like while securing adhesive strength of an adhesive tape is in demand.